pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Madness of Lost Memory
Madness of Lost Memories is the 35th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Gilbert lay in his bed, thinking about what Vincent had asked him before, about why he didn't just kill Alice. His thoughts are interrupted by a sound and he sees a letter next to his door. He picks it up and reads it, judging from the handwriting that it was from Oz. In the letter, Oz apologized for the previous day, citing that since Gil wouldn't listen to him, he had to use this method. Oz called himself useless and said that he no longer had the will to live, making Gil feel bad for getting so angry. Gil then sees the part where Oz wrote that he was "better off dead", emphasizing greatly on it, and he bursts through the door shouting at Oz, who happened to be crouching outside, for being "emo". Gil stares at Oz, gradually calming down, while Oz simply smiles. He tells Gil to prepare himself as they're going on a trip. Gilbert asks him where they were going and Oz replies, "To Sablier". At the train station, in the train, Oz tells Gilbert and Alice that he was suspicious of what Reim and the others had said and so he wishes to go to Sablier to confirm it himself. He asks Gil whether he knew anything about the city, to which Gilbert tells him that only a part of the city, around the Hole, was cordoned off and that there really are reports of poisonous gas there. The trio take a carriage to the city while Gilbert tells them that thoretically there should not be anyone living there but he says that there are some who do live there after the Tragedy and that the old capital had now become a massive slum. At the city, Gilbert buys some cloaks from a girl as Oz and Alice stares at the ruined city. He passes one to both of them, telling them that they might attract unwanted attention if they simply wore their normal clothes. As they traverse through the city, Oz questions how there could be poisonous gas when such a large amount of people lived there. Back at Pandora headquarters, Break frowns at a lethargic Reim lying on the ground. He starts prodding Reim with his cane and asks him whether he was beaten up by Oz, to which Reim replies that he wasn't really sure, citing that all he remembered was Oz whispering something horrifying to him. Break asks him whether he had told Oz about what was going on in Sablier and Reim quickly denies it. Breaks tells Reim that he was as stubborn as usual and wonders what he should do next. Somewhere in Sablier, Oz notes that there weren't many people in this area, and Gilbert states that it is because they are getting close to Pandora's administrative area. Oz asks Gil whether they can go farther in, Gilbert not really sure. Oz thinks about his reason for coming here, which was to find some clues to Alice's memories, and wonders aloud what they should do. He sees two kids staring at him, but when he turns to them, they quickly run away. Gil asks him what's wrong, but Oz suddenly runs after the children, asking them to wait. Gilbert, confused, is about to go after him, but Alice then calls him, saying that she has something to tell him. Oz eventually catches the children, carrying them in his arms whilst they praise him. He pats their heads and asks them whether they lived here, to which they reply that they do. One of them points to a house in the distance and tells Oz that everyone lives over there. Gilbert asks Alice what she wanted to talk to him about and she tells him that she was concerned about Oz's seal. Gil feels a sharp pain in his head as Alice continues on, telling him that her powers were getting weaker and that this could be because Oz's seal has advanced further. Gil feels more pain and wonders to himself why he feels this whenever he looks at her head. Alice says that she had heard that the bond between illegal contractors and their chains gets stronger as their seals progress, questioning Gil whether her loss of power could be due to that. Gil thinks inwardly, that he wants to get rid of her, remembering what Vincent had said to him before. A memory of Jack and himself as a child holding a blade flashes through his mind. Alice wonders what would happen if her powers continued to fade, and Gilbert now completely consumed by thoughts, reaches out. Alice then notices a crack appear on the plateau in which she stands on and calls out to Gil. She turns around and is stunned to see Gilbert's hand reaching out for her. Oz hears a rumbling sound and seeing that the part of the ground where Gil and Alice had previously stood on had collapsed, he runs to the edge, calling out their names. Gil remembers Vincent asking him why he didn't just kill Alice, as he holds her close, apparently shielding her from the fall. Oz asks them whether they were alright and Gil scolds Alice for not paying attention to her surroundings. Alice however, shocks Gil by thanking him for saving her life. Oz then notices and shouts in worry at Alice's bleeding hand, but Alice simply tells him that it'll be fine if she licks it. As Alice licks her arm, Oz sees Gil walking away, confusing him. Gil wonders whether he had saved Alice's life but denies this, recalling that he wanted to kill her just before. He hears a voice telling him to "kill her", and once again, a memory of his younger self holding a sword as well as what appears to be Jack lying in a pool of blood, flashes through his mind. He hears his name being called out and hits the ground, swearing at it to shut up. Gil's head is then stomped on by Oz who asks him what he means by telling him to shut up. Oz tells Gil not to wander off like that and Gil, shocked, apologizes. Oz then starts stretching Gil's face and playing with his hair, much to his annoyance. Gil shouts at him, asking him what he was doing and Oz simply replies that he's trying to cheer him up. Oz tells Gil that he seems down, despite his denials, he asks him what's bothering him. Gil says he doesn't really know either and tells Oz about how recently he keeps thinking about his past, questioning whether he will still be himself if he remembers everything. Oz thinks to himself how similar Gil is to Alice whilst Gil tells him that he could barely stand anymore. Oz smiles at this and happily proclaims that Gil should just fall down, agitating Gil. Oz then tells Gil that he was Gil's master and thus would be there to support him even if he falls. Gil smiles and jokingly tells Oz that he should wait and grow taller first, irritating Oz. Gil quietly mumbles to himself, hoping that Oz would be able to stop him if he ever lost control again. Oz asks him what he just said but Gil just tells that it was "nothing at all". Gil thinks to himself that he is an idiot and that he should be shouldering his own burdens. He feels a sharp pain in his head once again and inwardly declares that he won't be consumed by his memories. Gil then hears something, interrupting his thoughts in the process. He looks up and yells out Oz's name, just as thief, wearing a cloak, snatches Oz's wallet. The thief just so happens to be running in the general direction of Alice, who was very hungry. Oz quicky shouts at her to stop the thief, stating that if he didn't have his wallet, there won't be any meat to eat. This catches her attention, and she quickly kicks the unfortunate child to the ground, before threatening him for trying to take away her meat. Oz catches the dazed kid and tells him to return his wallet. The kid however refuses and in the midst of grabbing his wallet, Oz knocks the kid back, lowering his hood and revealing him to be none other than Phillipe West. Oz is stunned but Phillipe is ecstatic to see him. Oz grabs Phillipe by the shoulders and asks him why he's here. Someone pushes through the small crowd that had now gathered, asking Oz what he was doing. Oz looks up and is surprised to see Elliot and Leo. Elliot and Oz then simply stare at each other in utter shock. Characters in order of appearance *Orphan II *Jack Vessalius* *Oscar Vessalius* *Ada Vessalius* *Sharon Rainsworth* *Phillipe West *William West* *Grim* *Elliot Nightray *Leo }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga